Zoey's Apology
by Hellflores
Summary: Takes place after Brick's Elimination in Nixter97 fic, Total Drama World Revenge, Zoey and Mike were relaxing in first class when Mike asked Zoey if she was okay...making the two talk about the whole incident that occurred in Transylvanian. I suggest you read Nixter97 fic to understand what happened


**I decided to make this little fic for Mr. Nixter97, the man who Zoke fics I read and...the man that made me first arrive here, thanks to his Mike x Zoey fic; 'I Will Love You Forever. :D**

 **Takes place after Brick's elimination in Nixter97 Total Drama Fic, Total Drama World Revenge; where Mike and Zoey enjoy their time in First Class while...they try to reconnect after the whole Mikayla incident**

 **Enjoy ;)**

It was nighttime in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, Brick was the last one to make it to the docks during the Alcatraz challenge, therefore was the one that took the drop of shame. After winning the challenge, Zoey was allowed to bring one person to First class with her and there was only one person she wanted to take with her to First Class...her no longer ex-boyfriend, Mike.

Inside First Class, the two love birds were relaxing in the hot rub, actually, Zoey was the one who was relaxing since Mike was sitting behind her as he was rubbed her shoulder slowly, making her moan in comfort as she was feeling more relax. Mike didn't want to be relaxed, all he wanted to do was to make his Red-Haired sweetheart feel relaxed after all the trouble he did to her back at Transylvania.

During the final Team elimination ceremony, the Bald Eagles once again claimed victory also the Killer Tornados. It was only Anne Maria, Dawn and newcomer, Mikayla left of that team since the Eagles claim victories over the Tornados countless time since the Movie challenge. However, Chris did something down right horrible to Mike and Zoey, he showed everyone in the plane and to the viewers a clip of Mike and Mikayla...making out in their undergarments.

However, Mike wasn't making out with her, he was trying to free himself from her since Mikayla was the one who was pinning him down, forcing him to kiss her. But because of this little incident...Zoey ended her relationship with Mike and now develop more hatred for the blonde chick. Since then Mike tried everything he can to win Zoey's trust again but every time he failed and failed and failed again...until now.

Mike soon squeezed Zoey's shoulder even more, making her sigh while smile as he said in a calm voice "Are you feeling alright, Zoe?" Mike said with a grin, however Zoey didn't reply since she wanted to forget what happened but it was still clouding her head. Mike look worried a bit and said "Zoey? Are you feeling okay?" Zoey once again didn't reply however in her mind she kept screaming _'TALK TO HIM! You need to let this out, Zoey. He did so much for you and just to win you over after what that blond bitch did to you and him!'_ Soon enough, Mike felt more worried and said to her "Zoey, are you still mad at me about the whole incident back in Transylvania? Listen, I know you had all rights to be mad at me and had a reason to break up with me, but I admitted Mikayla pinned me down! The girl strong for someone skinny, and I tried to get her off me, Zoey you know I would never break your heart."

Mike stopped the massage, cupped her cheek to make her face him as he said with a tone that felt like he was still upset and worried. "I love you too much to even hurt you...I wouldn't even-" Zoey soon silenced him, got off the hot tub, sat next to Mike and soon finally spoke to him

"Mike, yes I am still upset about the whole Mikayla incident but...also... I know you tried to stop her and well, I just want to say that...t-that-" Zoey had trouble saying she's sorry even though she's always sorry about everything she did to someone. Zoey gulped a lump in her throat and shouted, "That I'm so absolutely sorry for making you go through all this in the first place!" Zoey tried her best not to tear up but her eyes were losing the battle while she covered her face with her hands until Mike removed her hands and said to her 'Zoey, you don't have to be sorry, I'm the one who should be apologizing-' Zoey replied

"No, you don't, because you already did... countless times. Mike, I have to say I'm sorry to you." Zoey wiped her eyes and continue on "I was blinded by my own anger and jealousy that I would lose you to Mikayla and seeing her on top of you, both of you wearing nothing but your undergarments and kissing each other...that I freaking lost control of my...fucking emotions and took it all on you!" Zoey pounded on the hot tub sides and kept going "It overtook me and made me not to realize all the things you did to show me that you wanted me back. I even feel horrible for what I made you go through." Mike wanted to hug her and say that it was all in the past but he knew she wanted to release it from her system so he let her continue on

"I mean during the eating challenge, you ate all those disgusting food to beat Mikayla and...invited me to First class, and you tried to explain but I was still mad, no enrage at you and Mikayla that I didn't want to believe or listen to you at all. Then during the Penguin Egg Hunting challenge, I was about to be maul by a Polar Bear...until you came and well...you punched it and made it chase you to save me." Zoey's eye began to tear up even more. "I had a thought that you meant it and wanted to talk...until I saw Mikayla locking lips with you." Zoey sighed in rage, feeling angrier at the girl until she kept going.

"Then the dogfight in the sky... I hit your head when you tried to explain still and well...you know what happened..." Mike quickly said 'That was an accident! Seriously! I never wanted to shoot you down at all!' Zoey stopped him and said "It's okay, I understand but... I sort of deserve it for what I did to you. And finally, today... Mikayla and I were falling from that tower until you came and saved us both. You...saved me and her, but you wanted to save me, right?" Mike nodded

"Yes...but Zoey listen, all of those are in the past. You don't have to-" Mike soon stopped when Zoey held his chest and hugged him tightly, soon tearing up as she soon screamed with a hurt tone.

"Mike, listen I know you told me I shouldn't say sorry...but I HAVE TO! Mike, I'm so absolutely sorry for making you go through the trouble just to win me back! I don't even think I deserve your forgiveness, I don't understand why you wanted me back! I yelled at you, splashed your face with hot water, punched your nose, hit your head with a wrench... and I even told you off! Why...why do you want to stay with me?!" Zoey soon cried onto Mike's chest, feeling heart broken and devastated about breaking up with Mike and making him go through the trouble to be with her again.

At first, Mike felt surprised when Zoey hugged him but he soon felt even more heart broken after hearing what Zoey said. Mike soon hugged her tighter, rubbing her hair slowly as he laid his head on top of hers while cradling her slowly as he soon said "Because you are the reason why I'm even here in the first place, Zoey." Mike soon kissed her hair and continued "Zoey, you have nothing to apologize for, I should be the one to apologize, listen I know I tried to win you back but I want to say this." Mike grabbed her chin, making her look into his deep chocolate brown eyes as he said "Zoey, I'm sorry I caused this incident in the first place. I mean, I tried to stop her but...the girl strong even though you and I play fight a lot...and I do mean a lot hehehe." Zoey and Mike lightly blushed but Mike stopped and continue "But listen, I tried to win you back because you're one of a kind. I've never met a girl like you, you're strong, sweet, kind, caring to others and you never give up at all. Like I never gave up hope for us...because I love you too much." Zoey felt more upset about what she did only for Mike to stop her eyes from crying as he gave her a quick kiss on her lips and said

"No matter what Zoey...I will always love you. Can you forgive me for this whole incident?" Mike asked her only to get his answer when Zoey pulled him into a passionate kiss on the lip as she said 'I love you too, Mike." The two gave each other a small loving smile as they once again shared a sweet passionate kiss on the lip, Mike held Zoey by her waist while her arms were around his neck, pulling him closer to their kiss as they softly moan a bit. The two stopped their kiss as Mike said "It's getting pretty late... we should go to bed soon." Mike stood up only Zoey to stopped him as she said

"Wait Mike...I'm not tired...and well, I still want to say I'm sorry but...in a different way." Mike looked confused until he realized what it was when Zoey removed her one piece, showing Mike her whole body. Mike soon said to himself 'Oh boy...' while he blushed deeply "Come here, Mister."

Back in loser place, Nick and Mikayla were snoozing soundly until they both heard the passionate screams and moans coming from First Class. "What the hell was that!?" Mikayla screamed until she overheard Zoey screaming Mike's name "...Seriously!" Mikayla groaned in annoyance and tried to go back to sleep while Nick was weirded out by it but felt happy for the two.

Hours later, Mike and Zoey were laying on a couch, both with clothes back on as they both sighed in affection. "That was worth it!" Mike said with a grin while Zoey chuckled a bit and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. 'Yeah... it was hehehehe. Mike...I know you said it was your fault, it was actually Mikayla's fault in the first place.' Mike only nodded until he heard a yawn coming from Zoey

"Sleepy?" Zoey only nodded so Mike wrapped his arms around Zoey, making sure she wouldn't fall as he said "Sleep well, Zoey. I love you." Mike kissed her head as she smiled and said

"I love you to, Mike. And well... again sorry for everything." Mike sighed and said 'Me too...' Zoey smiled and kissed him as the two fell asleep into each other's arms.

 **That was fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed this**

 **Also, I suggest you read Nixter97 Total Drama fics...they are amazing fics :D**


End file.
